Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Airborne particles or molecular contaminants can be very small and difficult, if not impossible, to see with the naked eye. Some particles can be difficult to remove from the air. Such particles can be inhaled, and prolonged exposure to such particles may cause respiratory disorders and other diseases. Removal of particles from breathable air is a global challenge.
A filter, such as a high efficiency particulate air or HEPA filter, may be used to remove particulate matter, for example. A HEPA filter functions by having an arrangement of randomly placed fibers that the air containing the particulate matter is passed over so that the particles become trapped by the fibers. Particulate matter may include dust, pollen, mold, bacteria, etc., and these types of filters are either cleaned or replaced over time as particles accumulate on the filter.